


Of Desire, Manipulation, and the Games that Children Play

by Nikkie2571



Series: Little Hoes and Their Tactics (or horny kids and their plans for how to get into someone's pants) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Analingus, Bathroom Sex, Coming Untouched, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Extremely Underage, M/M, Manipulation, Missionary Position, Mocking, Overstimulation, Pedophilia, Power Bottom, Randal is like 12 or something and that's definitely in the range of puberty, Underage - Adult/Minor, Underage Sex, Watching, but I don't know where most people like to put the limit for extreme underage, dominant minor, maybe? - Freeform, power bottom minor, submissive adult, underage - minor/adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: Randal liked to watch people, but only because he knew that other people liked to watch him. And this man here, he was doing a really bad job of trying not to watch Randal.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Little Hoes and Their Tactics (or horny kids and their plans for how to get into someone's pants) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Of Desire, Manipulation, and the Games that Children Play

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got all the relevant tags for this story, but I'm not sure. Please tell me if I am missing any!! :D

The man was staring at him. Even though he was doing his best to look like he  _ wasn’t _ , Randal could tell. Randal knew all about looking at people. It’s why he knew the man was even looking to begin with.

Not that he could blame the man. Randal was kinda displaying himself here, on this short concrete wall. His hairless legs bent and the hem of his shirt clutched in his fist, showing off the sheen of sweat on his skin, a result of the intense summer sun. 

Randal turned to look directly at the man and he nearly flinched in his haste to look away from the boy. Randal smiled to himself. This was going to be almost too easy.

Randal stood and walked over to the man, watching shades of panic flash over his face with each step closer Randal took.

“Excuse me, sir,” Randal said in as sweet a voice as he could manage. “But… It’s really hot out and I could use a drink… Can I have some of yours?”

The man’s eyes darted to the colourful fountain drink cup on the table next to him before flicking back to Randal’s face, though, Randal noted with some amusement, the man’s gaze wasn’t centred directly on his eyes, he was more looking at his cheek or chin.

“Uuhhhh, sure, kid… here you go,” the man said, sounding a little strangled as he handed over his drink.

Randal smiled and then said even sweeter than before, “ah, you’re the best, sir!” before he ripped the lid off and leaned his head back so he could pour the contents right into his mouth.

Randal, out of the corner of his eye, watched the man’s eyes staring at his throat as he swallowed, as the length of his throat bobbed and contracted and pulled the fluid down into his waiting stomach. Randal was sure the man wanted him to be swallowing a different fluid, he was just too nervous, too afraid, to actually go ahead with it.

Randal smirked internally. Good thing he was going to fix that.

Randal stopped drinking and put the lid back on the cup before handing it back to the man, who looked like he was doing his best not to shake out of his seat.

“Thank you so much!” Randal said, still too sugary-sweet to be genuine. Not that he didn’t want to be doing this, not that he wasn’t excited, he just didn’t actually talk like that,  _ no one _ talked like that. Even Randal knew that! He wasn’t sure, however, that the man cared.

Randal gulped, purposefully, as part of his act, wanting to seem nervous, to seem unsure in the moment.

“I’m not sure how I’ll pay you back for helping me, sir. I kinda… wasted all my money at the arcade,” he said, pouting a little bit.

Randal then dropped his act like a stone and lidded his eyes halfway. “Maybe… I can sit in your lap, sir?” he asked, teasing and cocky. “Let you feel me up like the weirdo I know you are?”

The man’s eyes widened, half stammered barely audible sounds spilling from his mouth, though nothing Randal recognized as an actual word was formed. Which was good, since that meant Randal was succeeding.

Randal walked right up to the man, and without a word from either of them, plopped himself into the man’s lap. He could feel the man’s erection against his butt, hard and hot even through the man’s shorts.

Randal hummed a pleased note and tilted his head back to let him look at the man’s face, at the torn expression he wore, at the hand that was shaking as it hovered next to Randal’s shoulder.

“I’m Randal. You can touch me, if you want, but not under my clothes,” Randal said. “People will just think you’re my dad, though…” Randal smiled. “My real dad was never quite so lucky.”

The shaky hand landed on his side, just above his hip, and Randal felt like preening.

“Thank you, daddy,” Randal said in his too sweet voice. The man whimpered like he was in pain, like it hurt him not to be doing more to the boy on his lap.

Randal let a wide smile cover his face, watching people pass by without even looking at them.  _ Good _ . Randal tilted his hips, pushing them back a bit to grind his butt against the man’s cock. The hand on his side twitched and the man whimpered again.

Randal steeled his smile into place.

“Be quiet, mister,” he commanded in a whisper. “Do you want any of these people to know just how much of a weirdo you are?”

“Sh-shut up,” the man whispered back. “You’re the o-one who sat in my lap  _ in public _ .”

Randal gently hit the man’s chest with the back of his head.

“I only did that…” Randal whispered, sweet as syrup again. “…because you wouldn’t stop staring at me like a gross gross weirdo... Mister weirdo.”

The man whimpered and Randal started grinding against his cock again.

“I mean,” Randal continued, “I can’t believe no one else figured it out with how obvious you were, looking at me like that. Just how have you not ended up in jail?”

The hand on Randal’s side clamped down and Randal stopped moving.

“Oh… are you going to cum in your shorts, sir?” Randal whispered. “Because if you are I’m going to be very disappointed.”

The man was shaking.

“W-why?” he asked.

Randal turned around to look directly at the man and smiled widely.

“You haven’t fucked me yet,” he said, bold and direct and ridiculously high pitched.

The man looked like he was going to cry and Randal turned back around.

“I hope you have somewhere, mister, because I really want to sit on your cock until I force you to cum into my butt like the weirdy weirdo we both know you are.”

The man gasped, sounding half appalled and half desperate.

Randal tilted his hips again, grinding on the man’s cock once, twice, and then stopped.

“So…” he said, turning back around. “Where are we going?”

********

The bathroom of a nearby supermarket wasn’t Randal’s first thought, but this particular one fit all the necessary requirements, so he gave it a pass. The room was bigger than it needed to be, having just a single toilet in a room that could easily fit at least three full stalls, and in one corner of the room, where the floor met with two of the walls, part of the wall jutted out, as if someone had placed a block by accident in Minecraft. It was certainly big enough to be a Minecraft block. The room was  _ also _ secluded in a corner of the store, where no one would be able to overhear what was happening inside… not that anyone would want to eavesdrop on a  _ bathroom _ .

Randal leaned over and undid the straps of his sandals, stepping out of them so his bare feet touched the chilled tile of the floor. He then pulled the drawstring of his shorts loose and dropped them, along with his underwear, onto the floor.

Randal turned and let the man get an eyeful of his erection, his small child-dick puny in comparison to the man’s leaky and bulbous headed cock. Not that it mattered, since Randal wasn’t going to be fucking the man ~~ , though one day he wanted to find a man who would let him ~~ . No, the man was going to be fucking him.

Randal smiled. “I’m ready, daddy!” he said, once more in a high pitched mockery of his own voice.

The man just stared at him, undone shorts clasped in his hands, still as a statue. It was nice to know he could cause that, Randal thought, but he’d really like to get to the fucking sooner rather than later. He grabbed at the man’s shorts and pulled them down all the way, causing them to pool around the man’s ankles, his shoes thankfully having already been removed.

“With how much staring you’re doing instead of fucking, I’m starting to think you’re more dumb than weird,” Randal said.

The man’s face flushed dark. “Sh-shut up… I’m jus-”

Randal raised an eyebrow. “Staring at a kid lustfully instead of fucking him like he asked? How noble.”

The man grimaced and Randal smirked.

“Now come be the gross adult I know you are and lick my ass, cuz there’s no way that thing-,” Rand pointed at the man’s engorged cock, “is fitting in me without help.”

The man made an expression that Randal couldn’t quite place. It looked similar to confusion, but not quite.

“You’ve done this before?” he asked.

Randal rolled his eyes. “Wouldn’t you like to know, mister weirdo.” He then turned and braced himself against the perfectly placed block of wall tile, back curved and legs spread just enough to display his waiting hole to the adult behind him.

A moment --two, three-- passed with only the sound of rustling cloth and then warm hands embraced the round globes of Randal’s ass, rough thumbs pulling them apart to undoubtedly give better access.

A spot of warm wetness touched his hole, barely pushing, as if politely asking it to open. It moved around in a circle, gently massaging the muscle until, with a gentle sigh, Randal’s body was forced to make it relax.

The man’s breath puffed out warmly over his skin as the warm wriggling muscle moved in slowly, gently pushing outwards on the very edge of Randal’s insides, curling and pulling at the ring at the opening as if it were the string of an instrument. It made Randal groan, so he couldn’t quite deny the possibility that he was, in fact, being played like one.

Randal extended one of his legs back and gently touched the length of the man’s cock with the pads of his foot, feeling more than hearing the resulting ragged groan against his ass.

“Mmmm, seems I made the right choice in picking you,” Randal commented slyly. “Because you’re  _ really _ enjoying this.”

Randal arched his back a bit more, forcing his ass to press slightly more into the man’s face, making him moan and whimper a bit.  
“Go on,” Randal urged. “Keep at it, get me dripping wet.”

He then pressed back with his toes against the man’s cock running them up and down the rigid flesh a few times, the heat of it gliding against his toes. The man outright whined, like a little puppy, making Randal smile. He liked puppies. Always so excited to play with you.

Meanwhile, the man’s tongue was pressing forcefully against Randal’s insides, doing exactly as he had asked and coating the smooth passage with his spit. He was doing a fairly good job, Randal thought, the smooth-wet muscle curling and coiling and caressing every crevasse inside him, forcing flushes and flows of pleasure to run rampant through his small body.

The tongue flickered, very quickly switching between pressing against two spots inside of him. Randal couldn’t help but groan because of it. The man ate kid ass like it was fucking dessert!

Randal turned his head just slightly to face the man. “You’d be perfectly happy to kneel there all day, wouldn’t you, mister?” he asked with a slow wiggle of his hips.

The man only whimpered in answer and that… that just made Randal’s entire day.

“Well then,” Randal said, “since you won’t be stopping anytime soon, I guess I’ll have to force you.” Randal then pushed his hips forward, away from the man’s face, and stood straight up, twisting along the whole line of his body so he was still facing the adult.

“Now, how do you want to fuck me?” he asked with a wide grin.

The man stared for a second, just a single second before, in a surprisingly calm and even tone, saying “on your back, on top of that block. I want to see your face.”

Randal’s grin got even wider. “Okay, Daddy!” he said in his most carefully crafted kiddie voice.

He couldn’t help but notice, before actually following directions, how the man’s cock distinctively throbbed after what he said.

Randal carefully sat himself on the tiled bock he had previously been leaning against. It wasn’t quite long enough to lay on, which had made Randal think the man would have had him lay on the wall-mounted changing table, especially for the whole  _ fucking my kid _ angle, but now that he was here, he realized that the table was too high for that. But the block, oh this beyond funky tiled block, was almost the perfect height for the man to absolutely ruin Randal’s hole.

Randal leaned back against the wall, pulling his knees as far back as he could by wrapping his arms around them, his round ass just barely peeking over the edge of the tile.

The man stared. Which Randal had expected. He had kinda picked up that he was quite the sight for people whose thoughts ran to this kind of depravity, but the man just kept staring, face black with awe.

Frustrated, and beyond horny, Randal released his knees and surged forward, grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down.

“Sir,” he said in his best commanding voice, “you will either fuck me,  _ now _ , or I will walk out of here with tears in my eyes and a tale of how a grown man tried to fuck me, okay?” Randal then titled his head and smiled, an action he knew did nothing to offset the threat of his words. “I’m sure my missing clothes and… well-licked hole will be enough evidence for that, don’t you think?”

The man gulped, his face a shade paler than before, but Randal could see that his cock hadn’t flagged in the slightest. Interesting.

“You… are a v-very intriguing boy, Randal,” the man said slowly, his voice wavering only a little bit.

Randal smiled appreciatively. “I know. But I’d prefer to be a very fucked boy, and I kinda need your help for that, now don’t I?”

The man gulped again, nodded, and then grabbed Randal by his thin hips, wrapping large warm fingers the curves of them, gently pressing his fingertips into the very edge of the plush flesh of his bum. Randal grabbed his knees once more and then the head of the man’s cock gently touched against his balls and even that tiny bit of contact drove him wild as more heat and want flooded through him. Randal couldn’t stop the tiny moan from escaping his lips, and he definitely couldn’t stop the man from giving him a pleased smile in response. He’d lost control.

“Just.. hurry up…” Randal said, feeling his face flush slightly in shame.

The man simply clicked his tongue and then gently pressed his cockhead against Randal’s open hole, the warm solid flesh pressing in slowly. Randal could feel his insides wrap around it, pull at it, clench and unclench hungrily like a beast that lived just for this. That hunted for cock. Randal wasn’t sure if he liked that it wasn’t an entirely inaccurate comparison.

The man’s hips met Randal’s bum, his cock fully sheathed inside him. Randal could feel it twitch, the man’s heartbeat and blood flow enticing the cock inside of him to move.

“Fuck me,” Randal commanded.

The man didn’t say anything, just pulled back and thrusted, the slap of flesh echoing slightly against the walls of the too large bathroom. And then again, and again, and again. Pressing, pulling, giving, and taking away. Repeating motion after motion that filled Randal with heat and flesh in just the way he wanted, making him clench and tilt his hips in response in the hope that the man’s cock would keep hitting all the good spots inside of him.

Pull, tilt, thrust, clench, repeat. The man’s cock hit home, over and over and over. The slap of flesh getting wetter and wetter as sweat began to build, the bodies getting hotter as pleasure did the same.

Randal tilted his head back against the wall, gasping and moaning lowly as the man continued to fuck him, continued to hit his tiny prostate every time.

“More,” Randal gasped, “give me more. I want you to make me cum from your cock.”

The man’s thrusts stuttered just for a half-second before resuming, but this time just a touch faster, just a touch rougher. Randal could feel himself getting pushed into the wall behind him, feel his spine curving from it, allowing the man to fuck him deeper, harder, better.

Gosh, it hurt a little, how good it felt. Randal couldn’t stop the moans from flowing now. _Bang, Bang, Bang_ is what it felt like. Explosion after explosion, battering ram after battering ram right against his most sensitive and intimate spot.  
Randal’s dick twitched, once, twice, and then the man hit him just right, just there, just slightly harder than before, and that was it. Randal whimpered and his cock pumped, all on its own, spilling his cum all over his belly and chest, and even a little bit onto his face. Gosh it was hot and wet, and still the man fucked him, his fingers digging almost painfully into Randal’s hips now, his cock sending painful-good sparks up and down his spine. Randal couldn’t stop the wobbly yelps as the too-too-much sensation kept coming, kept hitting him right there.

“N-no, please… t-t-too much…” Randal whimpered.

The man didn’t stop, but he curled his body closer, giving off a long whine.

“I’m so close, please!” he whispered. “Just-, just call me daddy again… please.”

Randal smirked, even as the man’s thrusts made him want to flinch and yelp and moan.

“How gross, Daddy, wanting to cum inside my bum. That’s so messy!” Randal said in his kiddie voice.

The man whimpered. “No, please, Randal, please!”

The man’s thrusting was erratic and all over the place. Wild and fierce. He was close, but just not quite there. Perfect.

Randal smiled wide. “Okay, but only because it’s you.” He then giggled. “Please cum inside me Daddy!”

The man’s cock twitched, hard, and then Randal felt warm fluid wonderfulness fill him as the man moaned loudly. Finally, his insides were given a break from the previous boatload of sensation.

Randal forced his body to uncurl, pushing the man’s hips back so he was no longer pressed right up against the wall.  
“Pull out. Slowly,” Randal commanded.

The man did as asked, pulling back slowly and gently taking his cock out of the boy’s hole. Randal was fairly sure it would get bruised and puffy, thanks to the man’s fucking, but that was whatever.

The man’s cock popped out and Randal felt his cum start to slowly dribble, small globs flowing out of his hole, glide down his spine just a bit, and then drip to the floor.

Randal ignored that however, stood up and walked right over to his clothes, dripping the whole way. He quickly put on his shorts and sandals, stuffed his underwear into his pocket, and then turned to the man.

“Thanks for the fuck, Mr. Weirdo,” he said with a smile. “Maybe I’ll see you again.”

He then turned around and left, cum dripping down his legs, leaving the man dumbstruck behind him, before walking back to the fair. Randal still had more people watching to do, afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this oneshot at the start of may, and despite having a lot of good ideas for it and really enjoying the actual writing, the words I was writing came to me in fitful spurts that prevented me from getting this finished sooner D: so I hope you all enjoyed this because I worked really hard on it!!
> 
> BTW, If you like this story you can come join my discord for fans of my works! discord.gg/tBGA5fU


End file.
